Cradle
|image=AntennaCradle.png|300px }} Bond's final showdown with Alec Trevelyan, and the end of GoldenEye's main storyline, takes place on the Antenna Cradle. Overview The Cradle is a large radio antenna suspended over a massive dish built into the ground. The structure is supported by three pylons, which (in the film) can be retracted into the ground to conceal the antenna inside of the dish, which is usually flooded with water. This prevented the CIA from knowing of the GoldenEye control centre's existence. There are two shed-like structures on the second level of the cradle, and these house machinery used for aligning the antenna. As well as this, they also contain a backup control console; seeing as Natalya had previously sent the GoldenEye's path of alignment off course, Trevelyan uses this control console in an attempt to send another firing command to the satellite. However, the antenna must be realigned first, giving Bond the time he needs to destroy the console. The third level of the cradle structure has another shed, this one leading to an extremely small platform hanging over the dish. This platform is where Bond and Trevelyan's final shots will be exchanged, and if either one of them falls off the edge at this point, they will plunge a long way to their doom while the other watches from the platform. The guards found on this level wear light armor and the color of their beret shows their level of lethality. The black berets wield a single ZMG (9mm) and may toss grenades on occasion. While still dangerous due to the accuracy and action speed increase from their action block, they are the least imposing with 50% accuracy. Red berets wield dual ZMGs and have 60% extra accuracy. The blue berets also dual wield ZMGs just like the red berets, but have 80% extra accuracy, making them the most threatening of Trevelyan's personal guard. These guards will constantly pursue Bond, trying to protect Trevelyan and the satellite control console. Weapons PP7 Special Issue ZMG (9mm) US AR33 Assault Rifle (Trevelyan) Hand Grenade Enemies Janus Special Forces Alec Trevelyan Drone Guns Pad List Trivia *The Cradle is based on Arecibo Observatory, the world's largest radio telescope. The most obvious change is that the Goldeneye Cradle has three walkways extending from the tops of the support towers, while the real antenna has only one which extends from the base of the North tower to the central platform. This is presumably a change made for the abandoned multiplayer version of the map, as the two additional walkways have little function in singleplayer (guards spawn here and run to the main portion of the structure). *The lower platform in the movie is further down and the platform at the base too small to stand up on; these were changed in the game due to engine limits in the former case and the need to have a final confrontation in the latter. *The Cradle was originally supposed to have a multiplayer variant, but it was cut because of the massive lag in multiplayer. It can still be accessed through the Gameshark. *In the movie, Alec is trying to catch up with Bond, , while in the game Bond is chasing Alec. *Also, in the movie version only Bond and Trevelyan are present on the actual antenna, while in the game there are guards trying to stop Bond. *In the game, it is not possible to see the ground. In multiplayer, if the player falls off the platform, they will fall to the "ground", which is really the bottom of the skybox. *The Cradle makes an appearance in Goldeneye: Rogue Agent as a multiplayer level, Critical. *In the game, Trevelyan does not take damage unless he stops and starts shooting at you. Navigation Category:Levels Category:Locations